


Starlight

by orangepumpkins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Confessions, M/M, ace jihoon isn't actually relevant to the plot, but you'll understand why it's tagged if you read the note at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepumpkins/pseuds/orangepumpkins
Summary: Seungcheol's hand is warm.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as [Little Star](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12459363), which you don't actually have to read to understand this tiny little fic. For those of you who do want to read it as part of Little Star, this scene would probably go between part vi and vii.
> 
> This was actually the first scene that I wrote of Little Star, but it didn't really end up fitting how I wanted, so I wrote scene vi instead and have finally reworked it to make it fit better. I still feel like it doesn't fit perfectly though, so that's why it's its own thing rather than another chapter or smth.
> 
> And of course, the song and artist is again [ Little Star ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1yXa_mpGmQ) by Standing Egg.

When Jihoon feels something warm envelop his hand as the chords of his favourite song ring through the venue, the young man looks over to his side to see Seungcheol looking forward with a look of intense concentration that looks too nervous for him to be paying any actual attention to the artist.

The elder had asked Jihoon to join him at a small concert being held by an indie artist that they both liked. The venue was drafty and cold in the dead of winter, but yet the comforting sounds of the guitar and the huddled bodies of the audience made Jihoon feel warmer than he had felt in a long time.

Overcome with perhaps with the power of the sweet love song that filled his ears in the present, and in the many nights past that he had listened to the same tune on repeat, Jihoon decides to slip his hand free of the older’s grasp, only to join their hands again by lacing their fingers together. Jihoon tries to join Seungcheol in looking forward, but can't bear to look away when he feels the older man tense before quickly relaxing.

Jihoon follows Seungcheol's line of vision to their joined hands before bringing his eyes back up to the disbelieving face of the man that makes his heart feel so full. Seungcheol catches Jihoon's eye before the younger can avert his gaze from the grin that finds its way to Seungcheol's lips. When he can finally bear to tear his eyes away from the endearing sight of Seungcheol's gummy smile and slight dimples, Jihoon ducks his face further into the thick scarf that Seungcheol had blanketed him in when they had met outside in the snow that evening and smiles in satisfaction to himself.

When he feels the pull of Seungcheol's grip and the gentle press of soft lips on his thumb, Jihoon knows that the scarf does nothing to hide how his cheeks have swelled and rose with his grin or how the tips of his ears were likely even more red than the cold was responsible for. Jihoon knows, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care because his heart is beating a thousand miles a minute and he can hear the beautiful tune of Seungcheol's joyful giggles even as the applause of the rest of the audience drowns out the echos of the song's final chords.

Jihoon doesn't know how much longer the concert goes one for. It might twenty more seconds or a lifetime and a half, but all he can really think about was the radiating heat of Seungcheol's hand against his own and the feeling of belonging that only came in Seungcheol's presence. But eventually the concert does end and Seungcheol still doesn't let go.

Eventually the two of them silently walk hand in hand back to Jihoon's dormitory, only speaking at the very end of the night, when Jihoon vocalizes a confession that Seungcheol has already known for a long time. Smiling, Seungcheol kisses Jihoon's hand again and replies, "I like you too."


End file.
